Elles sont toutes lesbiennes !
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Rita, Animagus scarabée, journaleuse vautour, considérée par ses détracteurs (plus nombreux qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre) comme une pie, voire une harpie, à l'aube de sa cinquantaine, pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. Du moins, pas au point d'en finir muette." [RitaxFleur]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Elles sont toutes lesbiennes !**

Rita, Animagus scarabée, journaleuse vautour, considérée par ses détracteurs (plus nombreux qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre) comme une pie, voire une harpie, à l'aube de sa cinquantaine, pensait que plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. Du moins, pas au point d'en finir muette. Elle avait en face d'elle une jeune femme de même pas vingt-cinq ans ayant hérité d'une beauté insolente. Elles étaient en plein entretien et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas l'envahissante Rita qui avait cherché à l'obtenir. Non, c'était Fleur Delacour, Vélane française, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains afin que cette rencontre ait lieu.

Il se trouvait, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué la sublime créature, qu'elle ambitionnait d'embrasser la carrière et qu'elle avait pour projet d'entamer celle-ci avec l'interview de la journaliste la plus prolifique et controversée du monde sorcier européen. Mais Rita n'était pas femme à se laisser mener et questionner sans rien faire ; elle avait donc usé de tout son fourbe talent pour prendre aussi tôt qu'elle l'avait pu le contrôle de la conversation, histoire de tourner celle-ci à son avantage. Elle avait fini par mener la continentale là où elle le voulait ; c'est-à-dire dans le domaine croustillant de la vie privée.

-Comment votre mariage a-t-il pu échouer ? La communauté sorcière toute entière est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'est pas meilleur ciment que la guerre -paix aux âmes des victimes-…, avait-elle demandé, n'en ayant pas moins l'air de sucer un bonbon.

Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce que son interlocutrice lui réponde avec une certaine nonchalance ;

-Oh, vous savez… J'ai fait comme toutes mes consœurs Vélanes ; j'ai tenté ma chance par fierté mais sans rien attendre de l'union, sauf peut-être un descendant. Cela a été compliqué de faire comprendre à ma belle-famille la raison de mon départ, et particulièrement à Bill… Ils étaient là à me parler d'amour, sourds à mes explications, aveugles à la situation… Quel dommage… J'avais espéré que Bill, surtout après qu'il ait été griffé et de fait influencé par la nature de loup-garou de Greyback, s'avère en mesure de lutter contre les enchantements de mon espèce, mais c'était vain. Alors je me suis dit que j'arriverais peut-être à m'habituer et à revoir mes exigences à la baisse… Cependant, après trois ans de mariage, et je m'interroge encore sur ce qui a pu me faire tenir aussi longtemps, j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux arrêter les frais. Voilà donc un an et demi que je suis libre comme l'air et je m'en porte à merveille !

Puis Fleur avait éclaté de rire.

-Mais je vois à votre expression que vous peinez à recouper les informations ! Laissez-moi vous ouvrir les yeux… Si vous consultiez les archives, vous noteriez vite que tous les mariages Vélas ont échoué. Mais comme ces créatures sont rares et les unions les concernant plus encore, alors les sorciers n'ont jamais porté la moindre attention à ce fait pourtant indéniable une fois qu'on a le nez dessus. La raison est pourtant fort simple ; certes les Vélanes ont le pouvoir de mettre tous les hommes à leurs pieds et de n'avoir plus qu'à faire leur choix. Toutefois, les femmes qui en sont vertes de jalousie ignorent, ou préfèrent ignorer, le revers de la médaille. Ces hommes qui tombent comme des mouches sous les attraits que nous confère cette magie biologique ne sont alors plus tant des hommes que des serpillières. Vous seriez capable d'épouser, de faire l'amour et des enfants avec une serpillière, vous ? De passer avec elle le restant de vos jours ? Je n'ai personnellement pas eu cette force. D'autres que moi tiendront dix, vingt, trente ans, par je ne sais quel miracle ou malédiction… Mais toutes finiront par prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, rejeton ou non dans le berceau. Et toutes iront se consoler dans les bras de la gent féminine insensible à leur pouvoir particulier. Eh, oui, ma chère Rita ; toutes les Vélanes sont en réalité lesbiennes, ou bien le deviennent, tôt ou tard.

Enfin, la française s'était levée et était montée sur la table. Rapide, féline, elle avait comblé la distance la séparant de son aînée. Elle souriait largement.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer, madame, vous qui aimez tant les potins. Je suis convaincue que je ferais une muse providentielle pour vous… Si vous m'acceptez dans votre lit, dans votre vie… Soyez assurée que votre plume ne cessera de papoter qu'à l'heure de votre mort car, grâce à mes charmes, je serai en mesure de faire parler n'importe quelle bouche masculine qui oserait vous claquer la porte au nez du fait de votre réputation. Le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ?

Mais Rita, comme dit précédemment, était sans voix, encaissant difficilement ces révélations. Ah ! Quelle machination n'avait pas été monter la jeune femme pour parvenir à lui faire cette déclaration ? La journaleuse ne saisissait pas l'intérêt que pouvait y avoir la continentale. Au vu de ses propos, c'était d'ordre purement sexuel. Que pouvait donc trouver son interlocutrice à une personne de vingt-six ans son aînée ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre ; elle lui avait menti. Elle se moquait de la carrière journalistique comme de sa première chemise. Parvenant à se reprendre, la professionnelle s'enquit avec une mine mélangeant savamment un côté de vierge effarouchée et un autre de vieillarde suffisante ;

-Enfin, mademoiselle Delacour, êtes-vous devenue folle ?

Néanmoins, Fleur ne se démonta pas et s'allongea sur la table dans une position à la limite de l'indécence, mais qui, la robe en moins, aurait beaucoup plu à un peintre de nues.

-Quelle folle êtes- _vous_ pour refuser ? Répliqua-t-elle, gloussante.

Rita déglutit avec peine. Dans sa jeunesse, elle en avait vus, des corps de femmes. Elle les avait touchés, avait éprouvé leurs courbes et leur douceur. Elle avait goûté leur saveur. Humé leur parfum. Pourtant, elle avait la gorge sèche devant cette offrande. Elle voulait se débattre, s'opposer. Son esprit lui hurlait de chasser la succube -Car ce devait en être une, n'est-ce pas ?-, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cependant, au final… Rita était femme à s'imposer sur beaucoup de choses… mais pas à résister à la Tentation. Elle déboutonna sa veste à la couleur si vive qu'elle en était agressive et monta à son tour sur la table.

-Marché conclu.

Honnêtement, si une Plume à Papote avait dû narrer cette entrevue, sans doute n'en aurait-elle pas dit bien davantage.

 **[... ... ...]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pairing proposé par Nyan Art ! Ce couple devait à l'origine rejoindre mon recueil de drabbles mais je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le nombre nécessaire de mots pour qu'il puisse y entrer… Alors je poste cet écrit à part, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ; je ne trouvais jamais de situation qui ne me semblait pas clichée et/ou qui m'inspirait. Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à écrire quelque chose de correct dessus !**


End file.
